Without Thinking
by calcu22
Summary: Gabriel wasn't sure why he did it. Maybe it was because he knew it meant the apocalypse would happen soon. Maybe it was because he wanted to get at his older brother by 'deflowering' his precious vessel. Maybe it doesn't matter the reason. It happened, and Gabriel can't help but hope it might be enough to throw a wrench in Heaven's plans. (Mpreg)
1. 2002 and three months

Gabriel, or Loki as he has been called for centuries now, was enjoying a nice bowl of ice cream when he noticed the boy. While he wasn't the only kid who carried that mark of his brother, Gabe knew how much Hevan wanted Sam Winchester to be the one, since his brother is the sword of Michael. Even with Gabriel being a master of ignoring anything that has to do with his old home, it was like a punch to the gut seeing it in front of him.

The apocalypse was good to happen soon. Maybe in twenty years, but for someone that has been around as long as him, that was nothing.

"Um, hey, Do you know where Paul Brest Hall is?" Sam fucking Winchester casual asked Gabriel like he was just another college kid.

Which, Gabriel was pretending to be one, so maybe he shouldn't bring that up.

"Over by the Law school." Gabriel said in a very feminine voice.

His vessel right now after all was a female. It's good to switch it up even so often and he needs it to find the next jackass on his list. Though it looks like it should wait as it is way too soon to get the attention of a hunter that he can't just kill.

"Oh." Sam said, and a blush filled his cheek when he noticed that said building was just a block away. "Guess I would have found it if I keep walking."

"You sure could have tiger." Gabriel said, assuming that was the last of it.

"It's Sam. Sam Winchester."

Gabriel looked at the outreached hand for a moment, before grabbing it lightly.

"You can call me Gabrielle." He said without thinking too much about it.

Using a name so close to his real on might be risky, but Gabriel was confident the hunter would never figure it out. Hunters didn't even know that Angels were real anymore, not that Sam would be able to do anything with that information. Gabriel just didn't want his brothers and sister know where he is.

"Nice to meet you." The kid said with such a carefree smile that it almost made Gabe's heartache with the knowledge of what's to come.

Almost.

When the handshake ended, lasting maybe a little too long, Gabriel shoved the last of the ice cream into his mouth before getting up.

"Well it's been a pleaser Sam, but I have class starting soon. See you around." Gabriel said with a lazy wave.

"Uh, Yeah. Bye Gabrielle."

And Gabriel assumed that would be the last time he would see the kid for at least a few years. But as luck would have it, whenever Gabe was getting ready to perform one of his tricks, the hunter (or ex-hunter?) would show up. Sam would be the knight in shining armor who would show up and save the day before Gabriel could work his magic.

By the fifth time, Gabriel was really getting ready to do it regardless because the Dean of admissions who keep praying on poor girls was on the ground because Sam punched the guy before Gabriel could turn him into a girl.

"We really need to stop meeting like this Sam." Gabriel said as he walked out, already getting ready to fly out of the building before he heard the giant's footsteps.

"We need to call the police! I get that you are trying to get proof of something from that guy, but you don't need to do it by yourself Gabe!"

Ah yes. Nicknames. It always amazing Gabriel how quickly humans form bonds. Part of the reason why it has been years since he had sex with one. They always get so sad when you leave.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know you don't like that guy, and you know how much of a jerk he is, so the only thing I could think of was you were trying to get some information that you could use to get him locked up like he deserved!" Sam said and Gabriel snort because he was playing on killing the guy one he was scared enough.

"Oh? And do you have a better plan Sammy-boy?" Gabriel challenged, and boy howdy was Sam Winchester one tall human.

His vessel is always the same hight no matter what illusion he uses, but 5'8" use to be tall for a human. It still is as long as your name isn't Sam Winchester.

"Yes. There is more there enough witnesses to get that guy. I mean, this is why I'm studying to be a lawyer Gabrielle." Sam said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine." Gabriel said before he even thought about it. "Let's try it your way, big boy."

Gabriel ended up spending way more time with Sam after that. The kid was just too hopeful that this would work, and maybe Gabriel ended up working his magic so that when the case went to court the jury was more than sympathetic, but it wasn't because he didn't want Sam to be disappointed. It was just getting Gabriel didn't want all this work to be for nothing.

Gabriel was kind of glad their father booked it, because otherwise, he was sure God would be there to tell Gabriel what a liar he was.

"See? I told you Gabe. I told you it would work."

Sam was on his way to being plaster, and with a neat trick Gabriel learned a century or so ago, he wasn't too far behind.

"Yeah, I guess it worked this time."

"The system isn't perfect, but I want to make it better you know?" Sam asked like it was the most important thing ever, and Gabriel have a nod.

He knows that Sam wants to.

"And you're too... too smart and nice and pretty to have to... do that." Sam said and Gabriel snorted into his glass.

Gabriel usually doesn't put too much thought into what his vessel looks like, but he did catch this creep, only it seems it also worked of Sam as well.

"Same goes for you Sam." Gabriel said as he slams the rest of his drink, only to notice Sam was looking at him in shock.

"Really? You really..."

Gabriel gave another snort before doing something that Gabriel would later blame on the alcohol even though his grace keeps him from getting anything more than a buzz despite his best efforts. Gabriel stood up and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before giving it a quick pat.

"You know my number if you ever what more Kid." Gabriel said before walking outside and flying back to his room.

The flying cleared the remaining alcohol from his vessel, and Gabriel groaned for not realizing his little crush on Sam sooner. The kid was nice, and nice looking, but even ignoring Lucy's plans for the kid it sucked balls being with humans. They were just so fragile and lived so much shorter lives.

If he got lucky, Sam would be too drunk to remember his little proposition the next morning and Gabriel can just leave.

Gabriel could have left right then, but some small part of him wondered if Sam would call and how that would go. Sex with humans was always lots of fun, and Gabriel didn't want to say no to that.

So he waited. Sam texted him a few times during the night, but it was clear he was still intoxicated and Gabriel was all about consent thank you very much. Then there was a long pause, which once Gabriel invisibly checked Sam's dorm room, ment that the kid was fast asleep. Gabriel than planned to tell Sam how 'Gabrielle' is transferring next term and to take care of himself, only for a call to interrupt his planing.

"Helllo?"

"Hey Gabe. Did you get home alright last night." Sam said, sounding a little sick, but Gabriel bet that was just the hangover.

"You know it. Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, sorry about last night. I guess I had a little too much." And Gabriel gave a snort since he had about twice as much as the kid. "But... correct me if I'm wrong but, did... did we talk about... you know..."

"What boning down?" Gabriel said and he could just imagine the blush on Sam's checks at that.

"Well I wasn't going to word it like that... but yeah. Was that just a joke?" Sam asked and it would have been so easy for Gabriel to just say yes.

It wasn't like it would be the first time he joked about them having sex either, but Gabriel found the lie stuck in his throat.

"Not this time."

There it was out, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this was all just a lust thing, and once they have some amazing sex, Gabriel can leave and go back to how things were before.

"Do you still want to?" Sam asked after a long pause.

Sam still had a month until winter break. That was more than enough time for them to fuck and Gabriel to tell Sam he was leaving without sounding like a complete jerk. Maybe it will be some nice closer for them both.

"You know where I live." Gabriel said before ending the call.

He knew this would be a bad decided, but in that moment, Gabriel couldn't care less.


	2. Not the freshman 15

Sam was almost done with his first year of college when he noticed he needn't his belt to keep up his jeans. Honestly, he should have seen it coming. Sometime after Gabrielle left and stopped responding to his calls, Sam got sick and stopped his morning runs. How many times have he heard about the freshman 15 before and thought that Sam was too healthy for that? Seem like all he needed as a cold and a break up for that to hit him in the ass.

Though it wasn't like he was officially dating Gabrielle. It felt more like a friends with benefits thing, and before they started making love, Sam knew that Gabrielle was planning on transferring. And yet part of him hoped that they would remain together. But it seemed that Gabe wasn't interested in a long distance relationship, and he hasn't heard from her since.

It was hard, and Sam wanted nothing more than to talk to his brother about it, but no. He couldn't do that. Sam did at one point call Bobby, who politely told him it happens and life will go on. Still, it was enough for him to focus back on his studies which might have been part of the reason he got sick. Sam still feels sick some mornings, but more often than not, he is just hungry and tired.

So no wonder he gained a little weight this term.

Sam removed the belt and tossed it to his bed, before pulling his shirt on and getting ready for his last final. He was only taking a few summer classes, and a job, so Sam will have time to work out then. Bobby was even thinking of paying a visit next month since it wasn't like Dean or John would. More then once, Sam wished that Bobby was his dad rather than John, but pushed that thought away before he could think more of it.

Bobby might not be his biological father, but he does treat Sam and Dean as his kids. He was the only one who thought about siding with Sam during this whole College thing, so in a way, he might as well be Sam's dad.

Sam laughed to himself at that thought, since who knows how Bobby would react if he called him dad to his face.

The exam passed without too much trouble, and before Sam knew it, he was out at a party with his new friends. He was dead tired, but Brady commented on how much Sam has been working and need to have some fun. Which is how Sam ended up nursing a red cup even though the smell was making his stomach turn, and Sam really didn't want to throw up again.

He still spent the next day on the toilet feeling like his body was trying to get rid of his guts.

With summer break starting, Sam made more of an effort to eat better and work out more. Yet it seems like no matter how far he ran, or how much he cut out fatty or greasy food, his gut keeps growing. And when Sam started to think about it, it was the only area he was gaining weight. Then when his pants were no longer able to go around his middle, Sam noticed how the area wasn't soft and squishy with fat, but hard and firm under his touch.

Had Sam grew up in a normal family, this would have been the point he makes an appointment to see if he had a tumor. But Sam is well aware there could also be a supernatural reason for this and... well, he could at last ask Bobby to give a second opinion.

"Hey Sam." Bobby said as he opened the door to the motel he was staying in.

"Hey Bobby, thanks for making the trip down here."

"Eh, I was playing to come visit you idijts anyways. So what's up? You sounded a little worried on the phone."

"It's probably nothing, but there has been some changes to my body and-"

"Shit. I know your Dad is a moron, but I thought he at least had that talk with you long before now." Bobby interrupted and Sam made a face.

"No, I'm not talking about that. It's just that..." Sam said trying to will away all the awkwardness of this conversation. "At first I thought I was just putting on some weight, but it's not that. It's more like I'm bloated, but it's been like this for over a month and...I think it's getting worse."

Bobby looked serious as he got up at gave Sam a long look.

"Maybe it's nothing but-"

"You wanted to be sure. I get it Sam. Left up your shirt and let me see what you are talking about." Bobby said and Sam did just that.

Looking down Sam can see the angry red mark from his jeans cutting into his stomach, but Bobby didn't say anything as he pushed at the mound of flesh that hardly budge an inch.

"Yeah, that's not a normal beer belly. Have you had any other symptoms?"

"Well..." Sam said and he let his shirt fall back down to cover himself. "I had the flu a few months ago so I assumed any nausea and fatigue was because of that. And I've have a bigger appetite than usual, but I've cut down on that more recently."

For some reason that made Bobby frown.

"Uh, Bobby? You don't think is because of a witch or something do you?" Sam had to ask even though he doesn't know why or how.

"Maybe. I don't know what caused this just yet but... have you noticed you're peeing more? Faint when you get up too fast?"

"Maybe a few times. I've been drinking more water and cutting out caffeine so that's problem has to do with the... um... peeing more."

Bobby gave a nod as he walked over to his hunting bag and pulled out a canteen.

"Bobby?"

"First things first, drink this," Bobby asked, and after giving it a sniff and not smelling anything, Sam drinks it.

"Why did you have me drink water?"

"Holy water. I've heard about demonic pregnancies before, so that would have been the easiest way to know if that was what we were dealing with." Bobby said like this was just any other case.

"Sorry did you say demonic pregnancy?"

"Congratulation kid, sounds like you got knocked up by something else," Bobby said as he pulled out a few books.

"What?"

With that, Bobby looked back at Sam and gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry kid, but there is a good chance is something in there, and we need to figure out what before it gets you killed."

"But Bobby, I'm a guy I can't be..."

"I've been in a few cases like this before. Demons, Witches, tricksters to name a few, and they don't care what gender you are or what plumbing you have down there."

Sam sat down on the bed in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"I have a doctor who owes me one up in LA. We can take the trip if we want to be 100%. Might give us a better idea of what we are dealing with here too." Bobby said, dropping half of his books next to Sam on the bed. "Don't worry Sam. You'll get through this."

Sam gave a wordless nod, because he trusts Bobby to solve this. It seems that his gut reaction to call Bobby rather then go see a doctor was right, because if this is really what Bobby seems to think it is...

"Yeah, I don't have class until Wednesday. Let's go see what this really is."


	3. It's a

Bobby watched as Sam lay down on the medical table and the Doctor lifted up his shirt. Like that, Sam's stomach looked huge. Sam is still a giant stick, and it looked like someone just stuck a ball under his skin there.

"And... there we are." Doctor Griffin said as she stopped moving the wand around.

She rotated the screen so both Sam and Bobby could see what's on it. And though the picture was very staticky, they could see what very normal look fetus.

"Looks to be about 28 weeks old. Want to know the gender?"

"I guess?" Sam said, sounded very confused and shocked, which Bobby was as well.

"I don't think that's due to a witch. They usually do non-human implants." Bobby said, and the frightened look Sam gave him made him wish he didn't.

"This is very much a human girl." The Doctor said, frowning as she messed with the setting with the scene.

"Something wrong Alice?"

"No, just wish we were getting a better picture."

"So what is it? It looked human but..." Sam said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"There are lots of stories of Pagan gods knocking up humans and making demigods. Did you have sex with anyone weird like that?" Bobby asked as the Doctor continued to look around the artificial womb to see if there was anything wrong.

"No, not since Gabrielle," Sam said in a quiet voice, and while Bobby really hates to ask...

"Did you test her?"

"What? No, I didn't test her. How do you even test something like that?"

"Wooden stake," Bobby said with a shrug.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I do have a job to get back to, so what do you what to do?" Dr. Griffin ask, simply done looking around.

Sam just looked at Bobby in confusion.

"I asked if Alice would be will to remove it."

"What like an abortion?"

"I've never done a late abortion, but it's not like there is any exits for the fetus. It would either be now or by c-section by your 40th week."

Sam looked away to the doctor and back to Bobby.

"It's your decision kid. I've never met one, but if the stories are true, demigods aren't any more evil than us. Just more powerful." Bobby said, wonder why he was here instead of Sam's still living family.

This is exactly why Bobby can't stand John when he came by.

"I... I don't know." And Bobby really hate how young Sam is.

"You can always come back later." Dr. Griffin told them and part of Bobby wants Sam to just do it now.

Pregnancy is dangerous and people die from normal one.

"I... Yeah. Yeah, I think I'll think about it."

Bobby knew the kid would say that, but he just hoped it wont turn out to be a mistake.

"Come on Sam, let's get you back to school."

Bobby drove them back to the campase while Sam slept in the passenger seat. Bobby was only planning to be away for a few days, and make take care of a hunt on the way home, but not he doesn't want to leave Sam alone like this. His family more or less dicked the kid because he didn't want to be a hunter his whole life. Hell, Dean and Jo are the only kids he knows who wants to be hunters. Everyone else got forced into it because everyone they cared about died and they feel the need to keep that from happening again. Sam more than deserve to have a normal life, but then this happens.

Alice said that Sam only has about 12 more weeks before they can safely do a c-section. That's not a whole lot of time for a kid to figure out if he wants to be a parent or not.

"Hey Bobby?"

Bobby turns to see that Sam work up, which is good since they are almost back.

"I don't want to kill her just because she's not all human." Sam said, sounding more sure than he has all day.

"That's a hard decision for a lot of hunters to make, let along someone in your situation." Bobby ended up saying when it sounded like Sam didn't have anything more to add.

"But that's the thing. I'm not a hunter anymore Bobby. I'm a student, and while I don't mind the idea of having a kid, I'm not sure if I can do that right now."

"There's always adoption. I could see if there is anyone who would be willing to take her in who is also aware of her origins." Bobby said, because while that would be hard, it wasn't impossible.

"But I want to. I always wanted a family and, I don't know. I feel like I would be giving up if I do that."

"Sam you're only 19. You don't need to give up your life because of this." Bobby said and Sam falls silent one again.

They turned off the state highway, and would be soon arriving back.

"But what if I don't have to? There's a daycare on campus, and I have enough money to rent a small apartment. I could continue school and raise her."

Bobby sighed. What is it with Winchester and being stupid when it comes to family.

"If that's what you want to do."

"I want to try." Sam said, and that was that.


	4. Mary Winchester

Bobby ended up leaving after a week of Sam saying he will be fine and promising to call Dr. Griffin if anything happens. He was already in his third trimester, and now that he knows what's up, it should be easier.

Sam has never been more wrong in his life.

It felt like since he got back to his dorm room, his stomach decided it was time to blow up like a balloon. Sure between Dr. Griffin's advice and his own research, Sam knew that would happen, but it still felt like it was happening too fast. His back ached all the time, as well as his feet. Sam still tried eating healthy, but sometimes he finds himself buying a pint of ice cream just to get it all in one sitting. He at least didn't have his chest hurting like the pregnancy books say, but that just means he'll have to feed his daughter formula.

And there was that thought again.

His daughter.

It was always been one of the things he wanted in the future, but here it was. This is no way the best situation, what with Sam about to become a single parent to a half human baby, but it could be worst. Sam did try calling Gabrielle again, but instead of it going to voicemail, he was told the number has been discontinued.

It left Sam wondering if she did this on purpose. Maybe she planned on doing this to the dean of admissions, but when Sam interfere she switched to him. But if that was the case, Sam doesn't know why it would take four months. He hoped that Gabrielle at least felt something for him, and maybe even gave him this as some messed up farewell gift. That sound like something a trickster would do, which is what Bobby seems to think Gabrielle is.

Whenever Sam had to left to get food or go to his job or class, Sam felt like everyone was looking at him. Sure Sam knows there are transgender males who choose to get pregnant, but he still worries that people will figure out what really happened. Not that he was going around telling people he was pregnant, but it was summer in California. It was hard to hide his stomach and the lack of fat on Sam's body makes people give a double look.

Sam was just grateful that all his new friends that he made were not on campus for spring break. Strangers he could just ignore and let them make their own opinion.

The most nerve-wracking experience was when he went shopping for baby supplies. There was so much that he needed to get, and by the time he felt like he got everything, he was way over his budget. Sam was still going to his job even though his body protesting it, and he was able to find an apartment two bedrooms, though now he might have to look for a roommate to split the rent. Sam doesn't know how much he'll be able to work once she is born and he goes back to school full time instead of half time like for the summer.

It's going to be tight, but Sam still believes he can do it.

All too soon, it was a week before the due date that Dr. Griffin gave him.

"You really look like you're going to pop any day now." Bobby said in greeting as Sam opened the door to his recently moved in the rental.

"I feel like it." Sam mumbled, wanting nothing more than to go back to his nap.

When the baby started kicking, Sam was mystified by it, but the novelty wore off when it started waking him up at night.

"That's a lot of bags Bobby." Sam commented when he older man dropped them by the couch.

"Figured I would stay a few weeks once the kid is out here. I may not know much about babies, but I do know you're going to want a break here and there."

"Oh," Sam said before he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

He quickly looked up so that Bobby wouldn't see.

"You may be an Idjit, but I'm not going to let you deal with all of this by yourself if I can help it."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said once he got control of his emotions again, though from the weary smile Bobby was sporting it didn't seem he did as good as a job as he thought.

Once again, Sam was struck with the urge to talk to his brother. But there was no way he could. Worst case Dean will just think his daughter is a monster that needs to be killed, and best case Dean will think this is why Sam needs to get back into hunting. Sam just never wanted to have that conversation, so Bobby is the only person who knows.

"So, what's the kid's name going to be?" Bobby asked during dinner.

Bobby made some of his spaghetti, one of the few things he can make without burning anything.

"Umm..."

"...You haven't thought of names yet have you." Bobby realized, giving Sam a look of disbelief.

"I've been busy Bobby!" Sam said in his defense, but Bobby just shook his head.

"Come on, you must have some ideas. Let me hear them."

Sam started eating again as he thought. "I thought about naming a dog Mary... you know, after my mom."

"Mary's not really a dog name."

"Yeah, well, I thought I would have a dog before a kid," Sam said with a shrug, and Bobby grunted in agreement.

Sam didn't realize how much trouble he went through every day until Bobby was around to help. Now when he grabs the wrong book he can just ask Bobby to grab it rather than rearrange all his plans for the day because it takes too much time for Sam to get up.

The problem with being raised as a hunter, is that your pain tolerance is extremely skewed. So when a few days later Sam started feeling pains in his abdomen that comes and goes, he chalked it up to stomach cramps. Sam had them more often with this... pregnancy, so he didn't think it was anything else.

"Sam? You okay there?"

"Fine. Just having some bad cramps." Sam said as the pain faded and he got back up, only to see Bobby's skeptical look.

"What?"

"How long have you been having these 'cramps'?"

"Ah, most of the day?"

Bobby swore. "I'm calling the doctor. You sit down and don't do anything stupid."

One phone call later, and Sam found out he had contractions. For some reason, Sam thought he would have his c-section before going into labor, but seems that wasn't going to be the case.

Bobby drove while the pain went to distracting to 'trying not to scream'. It was like someone was stabbing him in the stomach, and Sam knows what it feels like to be stabbed.

"You're lucky, today's a slow day. Come on." Dr. Griffin said as she came out into the parking lot with a nurse wheeling over a wheelchair.

Sam was helped into the chair, and wheeled into the prenatal ward. They covered Sam's mouth and nose with the cup, and told him to breathe deeply.

Next thing Sam knew, he was waking up in a hospital bed.

"How ya feeling Sam."

Bobby was sitting in a chair next to the bed, looking like he would call Sam out if he tried lying.

"Sore. But no sharp pain. Where's..."

"Mary is in the weird baby room. Perfectly healthy."

"Good." Sam said as he tried sitting up, only it was like his muscle were replaced with jello.

"Don't worry kid, she's not going anywhere. Take as much rest as you need." Bobby said, and before Sam could protect, he felt his eyes grow heavy again.

* * *

 **A/N:** And with this chapter we are all caught up with that I posted over on ao3. Thanks AnonymousTigress for you review last chapter, and I will say next chapter will be from Gabriel's pov, so look forward to that.

Until next time, hope you all have a good night/day!


	5. Just a quick check

Gabriel didn't plan on ever meeting with Sam again. There was just no reason to. Gabriel knew that his brother would be using Sam as his new suit for the apocalypse, and apparently, Gabriel isn't good enough at ignoring to just pretend that everything was fine when he was with Sam. Gabriel might have some, itty bitty amount of feels for the human, and it was better for them both to nip it in the butt before things could become complicated. Even disregarding lucy and all that, Humans hardly even live a century. There was a reason why Gabriel enjoys to spend his company among deities.

Which is why Gabriel can't believe that he was back in Palo Alto. First Gabriel found himself listening to the voicemail that Sam would leave, before getting it together and vaporizing the thing. But now it's been about a year since he saw the Samquatch and no matter how he framed the feeling in his head, there was no denying that Gabriel missed the kid.

Which was how Gabriel found himself invisible, looking at Sam passed out on a beat-up couch with a baby asleep on his chest.

For a long moment, Gabriel just stared at the sight. It just didn't make sense why Sam would be hanging out with a Nephilim. Or with one who only looked to be a few months old, with sixes wings that suggested that their angelic parent was an archangel, the same shade of blue that his were...

 _Oh._

Gabriel quickly did the math in his head. It wasn't like this would be the first time. But angels were very much not like humans, or even other deities when it came to reproduction.

When Father first made them, they were supposed to be just as eternal as he was. Only once Lucy threw his hissy fit and was put in timeout, a lot of their sibling didn't survive. Suddenly there wasn't enough in heaven to keep things organized for the human souls and so dear old dad needed to change some things. Every 100 years or so, depending on the angel, they would be able to use their grace and that of another angel to form a new angel. It was very cut and dry, and Gabriel thought it was very boring and never paid attention to it. At least not until he was asked by God to deal with Angels that were using this ability to create a new race with men.

There might have been a few who cared about humanity and their new families, but many were those who thought that Lucifer might have had the right idea. And since they couldn't convince the others, they made some who would believe them over God. Gabriel was personally told by his father to deal with the children while he killed all the fallen angles who participated. It was child's play organizing a civil war between the Nephilim, and in the end, they lead to their own destruction. If any survived, God must have thought they understood humanity enough that their lives wouldn't danger the lives of all men or would be swayed to hell. Gabriel left soon after, so he never gave must thought about the half breeds.

Until he was known as Loki that is and had half breeds of his own. Not that anyone knew since they were angelic and Norse, and no one knows that he is Gabriel. They were just normal monster who some even got their own apocalypse stories, though thankfully there was never enough worshiper for that to happen (still didn't stop the deaths of Narfi, Nari, and Vali though).

Gabriel then realized he was still standing over Samwise in shock as a man that was way too old for Sam walked out of a guest room and into the bathroom down the small hall. Somehow, thinking the oldie was Sam's new lover was more believable than the fact he has another kid, even if that is probably not the case considering they aren't' even sleeping together. Than as Gabriel watched as the man throw a blanket over Sam with a gunt and 'idjit' (which lead Gabriel wondering how he missed that hip slang), it looked way more fatherly then loverly. If it wasn't for the fact that Sam's dad should be a viable vessel for Mikey and this guy clearly wasn't, Gabriel would have thought oldie was Sam's dad.

Gabriel waited until the other human went back asleep even though he didn't need to, before moving closer. None of his other children had wings, but the grace he gave them did manifest in other ways. Ways that would have been a spotlight to any angle or demon that saw them, which lead Gabriel to become a master of masking not only his own grace, but his offspring's as well. It was as simple as placing his hand of the baby's head, and letting his grace coat the baby, masking it so that no one - bar another archangel - should be able to see through it. The baby's little wings twitched a little, but otherwise, it was like nothing happened.

Gabriel allowed his hand to stay there for just a moment longer, before removing it like he was burned.

This proves that he should have never gotten involved with Sam in the first place. Nephilim are highly susceptible to how their parents raise them, and Sam already has a timer set on his life. And Gabriel... don't have the best track record with kids. Hela is the only one who isn't died or traped, and that was more due to Kali's efforts then Gabriel's. If Gabriel raised this kid it would lead to their destruction. Hopefully, Sam will have a few decades before hell starts up their plans.

Gabriel knew there was little chance that it will take more than ten years for all the pieces to be put in place, and for all the seals to break. It was too soon and there was nothing Gabriel could do to change it. Not wanting to pick sides in family matters is why he left heaven in the first place.

Running away was just what Gabriel was good at after all.

* * *

 **A/n:** I was hoping this would be longer, but I got through everything that I wanted to in this chapter. Next chapter will have Jess so look forward to that! Sam/Gabriel is technically the main pairing in this story, but I also don't like it when characters act like there is only one true love for them. Sam/Jess is just as important as Sam/Gabriel, but I will say that Sam/Gabriel will be the end game for this story.

Also, I have a very good oneshot idea for why Hela knows Kali, and about how Loki first started dating Kali, but I'm not sure if I will be able to fit it into this story. Or if I do it would be around the same time as the hammer of the gods which is a loooong time away. Maybe I'll do bonus scenes.

Anyways, let me know what you thought about this chapter since were was a good amount of backstory drop from our favorite archangel. Hope you all have a fantastic day/night!


End file.
